


Lucerni Underground Codex

by igrab, Rikusprincess30



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/pseuds/igrab, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikusprincess30/pseuds/Rikusprincess30
Summary: A collection of entries about the original characters my friends and I use in Dragon Age RPG session, many of whom will appear in fics about the Lucerni Underground.





	Lucerni Underground Codex

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter focuses on Genn Trevelyan, the cousin of Inquisitor Eder Trevelyan. Quote is from Disney's Hercules.

Genevieve “Genn” Trevelyan Vael  
Princess of Starkhaven  
Age: 31  
“I’m a damsel, I’m in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day.”

Fierce, independent, and a rebel, are just some of the words most would use to describe the cousin of Inquisitor Eder Trevelyan. Known for her beautiful red hair that is a trait of the Trevelyan and her deep green eyes. She is the only child of Eder’s uncle, Leandros Trevelyan and an exiled Orlesian noble woman named Odette de Monfort. Her mother was once known as the “White Swan of Orlais” before her exile at the age of 16 after refusing to marry Prince Reynaud, who would go on to marry her younger sister Clarisse instead. After her exile, she became a pirate aboard the Mistral where she became the first mate for Eleanor Mac Eanraig, taking the moniker “The Black Swan”. Her mother took over command of the Mistral when Eleanor married Bryce Cousland.

A few years after the Ferelden Rebellion, Odette met Leandros Trevelyan, the younger son of Lord Trevelyan of Ostwick, while at a ball honoring the birthday of Prince Cailan. The playboy of the Trevelyan family found himself smitten by the beautiful young pirate and the pair soon elope, much to Leandros’ family’s dismay. As a result of the elopement, a rift formed between Leandar and his older brother and father, which lasted until the birth of his daughter Genn. 

Genn spent her childhood between at her parents’ home near Highever, on her mother’s ship, and her father’s ancestral home in Ostwick. Her mother and father taught her to stand up for those that need help and defend herself. She also developed a free and independent spirit, much like her mother’s. From her father, she developed a biting sarcasm and slightly promiscuous nature. At the tender age of 17, she and her parents were entrusted with four year, Seraphina Cousland, by Odette’s goddaughter and Genn’s childhood best friend, Nicoletta Cousland. The family took the little girl and escaped Highever to stay at one of the Trevelyan family Summer estates. Once the Blight and Ferelden Civil War ended Genn and her cousin took little Seraphina back to Nicoletta, who was now engaged to King Alistair. 

After returning Seraphina to Nicoletta, Genn took over command of her mother’s ship started to sail sea and began to earn a name for herself as the “Siren of Ferelden“ for her seductive ways. She often targeted Tevinter slaver ships while also acting as an agent for Queen Nicoletta and King Alistair on occasion, usually when one of them was travelling overseas. When her travels took her to Kirkwall, she meet Dresden Hawke and his allies. Her quick wit and flirty nature made her and Dresden fast friends. It was through Dresden that she met her future husband, the exiled Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian Vael. 

While the exiled prince found himself attracted to the beautiful pirate, his vows to the Chantry stopped him from making a move. Genn found enjoyment in flirting with the exiled prince or even flirting with Dresden and Fenris just to watch Sebastian get flustered. After a while, Genn and Sebastian began to develop real feelings for each other, though they each refused to admit. Eventually, the pair began a relationship after Genn had threaten to leave Sebastian to the Chantry if that was what he truly wished as she would not stay in a relationship were she would always come second to Andraste, as that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. She had been preparing to leave with her cousin on his ship to make her way to Ferelden to rejoin her crew. It would be Dresden and Fenris who would convince Sebastian not to let her go without a fight, and the Starkhaven Prince then raced to the port to stop her from leaving him. 

Due to Genn’s fierce and independent spirit and Sebastian’s sometimes haughty and unyielding outlook on life and in particular the Chantry, the couple will often get into arguments that will result with Genn traveling, either with her cousin or with Nicoletta for some time. One of the couple’s worst arguments came following the explosion of the Kirkwall Chantry leading Mage/Templar War. While Genn understood Sebastian’s grief and rage at the actions of Anders, she refused to allow him to take his anger out on the people of Kirkwall, going so far as to tell him that if he did not stop his plans to conquer Kirkwall, she would not stay in a relationship with him as he would no longer be the man that she had fallen in love with. 

Genn then stood with Dresden and the others to protect Kirkwall from Meredith and was seriously injured in the fighting. It was only through Dresden’s quick thinking and healing abilities that she survived. It was Genn nearly dying that caused Sebastian to come to his senses and he rushed to her side. With his quest against Kirkwall abandon, Genn and Sebastian made their way to Starkhaven. When the Conclave was blown up and news reached Starkhaven that Genn’s cousin Eder was appointed Inquisitor, Genn raced to her cousin’s aid. She joined Eder’s brother, Ademar, in the Inquisition's fleet. 

At the end of the fight against Corypheus, she returned to Starkhaven and she and Sebastian got married. Four years later, Genn goes to Tevinter and joins up with the Lucerni Underground helping to smuggle runaway slaves out of Teveniter.


End file.
